1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to punching and perforating units.
With the increasing use of folded paper for web printing, computer, word processing and other high speed printing applications, a need has arisen for punching and perforating units for punching and perforating a continuous web of paper, which are simple to manufacture, economical, easy to set-up, operate, and efficient. Further, the ability of changing and setting-up the paper processing system for different format sizes, without the need of highly skilled technicians, is obtainable.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the computer paper processing was accomplished by three operations. Specifically:
First, at the punching station the line holes were punched at both edges of the continuous paper web.
Second, at the cross perforating station, the cross perforation was created across the paper web.
Third, between the punching and perforating stations a length compensator was used, in order to bring the cross perforation line in register and between the punched line holes.
In addition, for bridging the drive between the punching and the perforating stations, either an idler gear, or some means of drive was needed.
In the past, the computer paper processing systems needed separate setting-up for each stations independently. Specifically:
At the punching station, two sets of punch and die rings were utilized for punching the line holes at both edges of the continuous paper web simultaneously. The distance between the (upper) punch rings, and the distance between the (lower) die rings were set individually for the edge-to-edge distance, while an alignment had to be observed between the punch and die rings. As for the next setting, the punches had to be brought in line with the dies exactly for proper punch-die engagement. This was accomplished by the SLIP gears, which are rotatably adjustable. Finally, an ANTI-BACKLASH type gear adjusted the relative rotational clearance between the punching ring shaft gear teeth and the die ring shaft gear teeth, for proper operation.
At the perforating station, the cross perforating blades were installed into the slots of the perforating cylinder. For the next setting, an ANTI-BACKLASH type gear was used, for eliminating the gear teeth clearance between the perforating cylinder gear and the anvil cylinder gear, for proper operation. Both the perforating cylinder and the anvil cylinder were full cylinders. The anvil cylinder was hardened all around. Both cylinders embodied the elements of the shaft, gear, bearings, retainer, shield and all related components.
The compensator was utilized as part of the set-up to bring the cross perforation line in register with the punched line holes. This was done while the equipment was running slowly, and the results of the correction were observed by the naked eye. Thus, the magnitude of the accuracy depended on the skill of the technician.